


I am Imposter and this is my story

by Iloveamongus



Series: In the end I will be alone [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Blue is imposter, Brown hates everyone, CRY WORTHY, F/M, Horror, I will make you feel sorry for the imposter, My First Fanfic, Pink has PTSD, Pink is male so yh, Sorry if it’s too graphic, but only if your looking for it, gory, im so sorry, orange trusts blue and basically everyone, thoughts of suicide I guess?, you will feel sorry for the imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveamongus/pseuds/Iloveamongus
Summary: Blue and the rest of his crew mates are sent on a mission in The Skeld, little do they know that something much darker than they could ever imagine is waiting for them...(Extract from chapter 5) The emergency meeting was abandoned after Black came rushing in, panting and crying with the news of Greens murder, he had found him in Shields slumped against the wall. At first he thought he had fallen asleep because he had spent all day doing tasks, Black had laughed, but as he went forward to wake him up, he stopped short, the first thing he had noticed was the spider web shatter in the centre of the glass, and as he went closer to inspect it, he saw the hole right in the middle of the helmet, that had caused the shattered glass, Black was as pale as the snow by this point, and the tears were starting to crawl down his cheeks, but he still slowly stretched out his hand to touch the glass of the visor, even though he knew that what he would find wouldn’t be pretty...
Relationships: Red/Purple, Those are the ONLY COUPLES, blue/orange, ik there are some bits that might make you think there are more, there are not
Series: In the end I will be alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053635
Comments: 32
Kudos: 33





	1. Welcome to The Skeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue joins the crew of the Skeld

** Blue POV **

  
I had been waiting my whole life for this, well, not my whole life of course, I couldn’t have been waiting for it when I was born, but you get what I mean. I had always loved the idea of going into space, and now I finally would! However, when the day came I was not excited at all, and was being eaten alive by nerves, I glanced around me at the rest of crew and felt a shiver go down his spine, I could not see their faces, they were all wearing different coloured space suits and a visor which I guessed was a one way visor, so I couldn’t see in but they could see out, it was a creepy thought until I realised that mine was the same, my blue suit also had a visor that (I guessed) was the same at theirs, So they couldn’t see my face either, this thought was comforting, but not comforting enough to put my mind entirely at rest.

A few hours later they boarded the ship, I hadn’t realised it but I had ended up trailing behind the rest of the crew, I wasn’t sure if they actually did all know each other before this trip but, by the way they were all walking, talking and laughing together, I was pretty certain that they did. When we arrived in the cafeteria (which from the way everything was layed out, I guessed it was the lobby or meeting place) the first thing I noticed was the table right in the middle, at first I didn’t know why I noticed it first, it looked innocent enough, then I noticed the thing that set it apart from the rest of the tables, the giant red button that was right in the middle of it, it was only at that point that I noticed for the first time that the inside of my helmet had the same kind of layout and a pad at the side that looked similar, I thought that I should find out what those were for from one of the crew mates, I scanned the rest of the crowd of people for someone, anyone, who might be not in the conversation, so I could ask them, but the longer I tried to find someone, the more I realised that something didn’t look right... 

Wasn’t there 12 crew mates when they boarded?

“Hi!” A cheerful sounding voice suddenly said from behind me, I whirled around, startled, to see a crew mate dressed in an orange suit looking back at me, I realised that she was the same one missing from the group “Hi!” she repeated, “I’m Orange!”

“Orange?” I wondered out loud

”Yeah! My suits Orange so everyone calls me Orange! So, to us you are Blue!” she answered

”Ok...I get it! So that’s white” I looked over at the group of crew-mates, still happily chatting, and pointed at the crew mate in the white suit ”That’s purple” I pointed to the crew mate in the purple suit “and that’s red?” I asked, gesturing towards the crew mate in the red suit.

”Exactly!” smiled Orange, she then noticed that I was still looking over at the group “Come on, I’ll go and introduce you to them” she whispered, grabbing my hand, “Hey Guys! This is Blue, this is his first mission! Let’s make him feel welcome!” 

“Hey Blue” added Red

”Hiiiii” chirped Yellow

”Hey” acknowledged Purple, and so forth, I could feel myself blushing through all of this, they didn’t need to be so kind, I felt very grateful, especially to Orange, I was suddenly very thankful that they couldn’t see my face or they would see that I was bright red and on the brink of tears of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter didn’t really get dark as I said it would, but I realised that I didn’t want it to immediately, this story needed a chapter that was a welcome and hello chapter, a chapter where blue met the rest of the crew and became friends with Orange, so yh, I changed this chapter plan the the next one will start to get darker


	2. Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights go out and it strikes

** Blue POV **

  
Later on that day, Orange and I were walking to navigation to complete our tasks, we both had one each there, We both originally thought how lucky it was that we both had tasks in the same place, however, we soon realised it wasn’t luck, and that Red (being the leader and the one who assigned them their tasks) has deliberately given us tasks in the same place because he had seen that we had become friends very quickly and thought that it would be good for me to get to know someone really well, as I was new in the crew. I thought that was really kind of him, and as a result I had gotten a lot closer to Orange and knew her quite well.

When we got to Navigation we started on our tasks, it was going really well and I was feeling really good about myself, I chatted to Orange while we slowly made progress on our tasks.

It was going really well

Suddenly, the ship shuddered and went dark, I couldn’t see a thing,

”Orange?” I asked, “Orange?” I called again, “Orange, where are you!?” I was panicking by then, she wasn’t anywhere, I then remembered how she had said that she was finished in navigation and had to go into shields a few corridors down, I started to panic again, 

I was all alone, in the dark, and I hadn’t been here long enough to know my way around.

I needed to pull myself together, I decided to try and find someone, anyone, to help me. 

I slowly made my way towards the door, feeling my way along the cold metal walls, I thought I must be close by now, I Kept moving forwards, forwards, forwards, until at last I felt the wall make a sharp turn into what could only be the corridor, I was about to step out into the freedom and across to lights when I heard a scuttling to my right followed by an unearthly shriek, I froze, my mind was begging my to move, to run, to get to the safety of another crew mate, Orange, anyone at all, even Brown who obviously hated me, but my feet would not move, it was like I was paralysed

The thing moved closer, I could hear it creeping towards me, slowly, like a tiger circling its prey, then it pounced, and I knew no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof ok so I realised as I read this chapter through just now, that it has kinda also turned into stranger things s3 with the dodgy monster thing, in the next chapter I – OOF, I just realised where this story will probably go, pls pls pls ingnore the links to st s3, it is NOT intentional, and I havnt even watched st for ages so I have no idea where this came from..... urgh...oOf....sOrRy


	3. The Quiet before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange finds Blue unconscious in navigation, this chapter is sad but it’s my favourite so far😅

**Blue POV**

  
.....

”Blue!, Blue please wake up!”  
This was the first thing I heard as I slowly began to come to my senses, I was being shaken awake... wait.. were was I? I had no idea where I was or what had happened to get there

”Blue!!” That voice again.. they sounded frantic.. I slowly opened my eyes, ? I tried to speak, nothing came out, I tried again, and this time I managed to produce a barely audible moan, whoever was shaking me noticed it though, 

“Oh Blue, thank god you’re ok, I thought I’d lost you!” I managed to figure out who was talking.. it was a person in an orange suit..

Orange! It all came rushing back to me, The mission, the Skeld, the Crew, and Orange, my only real friend on this mission.

It took all of my effort to sit up, to even move, but I managed it, I sat up on the cold hard floor of... Navigation? What?

”W-What h-happened?” I shakily asked, I still hadn’t fully recovered

” I don’t know!” She answered and it was clear that she was trying very hard not to cry “ I left you alone for 5 minutes so I could go and finish another one of my tasks and it took l-longer than I e-expected and when I got back you were - you were - you were...” she paused, took a deep breath and continued “ You were lying on the floor here face down and it didn’t look like you were breathing and it’s all my fault for leaving you when we promised we wouldn’t leave each other while we were doing our tasks!”

”No! Of course it isn’t your fault, whatever happened...” I trailed off, I shook my head and continued “ You couldn't have known that something would happened, and anyway, you wouldn’t have been able to get back quickly because of the lights going off-“

”What do you mean, the lights? The lights were fine, my task just took longer than I thought it would” she looked puzzled

”The lights- the lights went off when we were doing our tasks?? Don’t you remember?” I was puzzled now  
  
“Blue.. What are you taking about? The lights were fine all the way though yesterday” Yesterday? I thought, I must have been out for longer than I thought...”But- The last thing I remember was that the lights went out in here and in the corridor outside... what happened after I have no clue about...” At this point Orange put her heard into her hands and started to cry, I had no idea why.   
  


“What’s wrong?” I asked, I realised as I said it that it was a very dumb question to ask, as she had made it very clear that she was terrified because of how she found me, she didn’t think of it as a dumb question instead she answered it,

”Don’t you get it!? In shields and all the corridors and rooms around the lights were fine, so whatever happened, was directed specifically at you and it almost killed you! If I hadn’t have found you, you would have suffocated because of your helmet breaking!”

She sounded angry now, and I realised that the helmet apparently being cracked was what probably caused me to faint like I did because I wasn’t getting enough air, she must have replaced my helmet when she found me because I didn’t remember my helmet being cracked, the task I had been doing made the airlock in the room break temporarily and I hadn’t finished it, when she came in she must have fixed it after replacing my helmet and that was what she meant by, if I hadn’t found you, you would have suffocated.   
  
I then finally realised how much she must have gone through throughout the hours ( I guessed from the way she said yesterday) that I had been unconscious, not knowing if I would ever wake up, all the time certain that it was her fault, I finally understood. I was suddenly crying, I had never met someone in my entire life quite like her. Someone who stayed by my side and never gave up, who cared so much. I looked up at her and realised that we were both crying, I leant forward, and we hugged, I don’t know for how long but that was how Red and Purple found us, tears streaming down our faces, hugging like the world was about to end and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am really pleased with this chapter! I loved where this went, this story will have to have more chapters now lol cause it hadn’t got to the main plot yet so yh, I’m saying 3 of 4 on this chapter but it will probably be more like 6 lol, I hope you don’t mind!


	4. I am Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to take over

**Blue POV**

  
Later that day Red called an emergency meeting, he was scared about what had happened to me the day before in Navigation, and even though I had tried to assure him multiple times that I had just fainted because my helmet had cracked when I fell over during the freak power cut, he was certain that there was more to it, I hadn’t told anyone this, but I had actually blacked out around an hour before Red called the meeting, I would never admit this to anyone for my own reasons, and especially not to Orange because she would just worry, but all the same I was glad that Red was paranoid about it, because, in all honesty, I was too, I hadn’t felt like, well, me, since before the incident and I needed someone to help me understand why and to put my mind at ease. So Red called the meeting, and I was very happy when he did.

I hadn’t been part of an emergency meeting on the Skeld before as we had never had one before this one, but it went kind of how I expected it too, in all honesty, there were some people who I was pretty certain only came because they absolutely had to, these people were Brown, because he hated everyone, didn’t want to be there and wasn’t afraid to show it, and Green, who had a good heart but just wanted to get the mission over with and didn’t want to be pulled away from his tasks. So, with all this in mind, this is how it went:

Red pushed the red button in the cafeteria and a loud alarm sounded all across the Skeld, I panicked at first because I had never heard anything like it in my life, but Orange and Pink, who were in the same room as me, quickly assured me that it was just an emergency meeting being called.

”We should probably go” murmured Pink, he had been very quiet throughout this entire journey, and when I asked Orange about it, she had said that it wasn’t like him at all but that it was probably nothing.

”Yeah, we need to get to Cafeteria” agreed Orange “Let’s go!”

When we got there we were surprised to find that we weren’t the last ones to arrive like we thought we would be. We had thought that because we were all in the room that was possibly the furthest room away from Cafeteria, however, Yellow and Green were still not there, I could understand why Green wasn’t, he was probably in the middle of a task and wanted to finish it first, but I couldn’t understand why Yellow wasn’t, she was usually very prompt to arrive to everything, My mind trailed off and I found myself thinking if maybe she had got injured on the way here.....and I smiled.....

I suddenly went very pale, and was glad that no one could see it because of the helmet, why had I smiled? It is not a good thing if she had got injured, she could die...which would be great.... NO, what was happening to me, those are not my thoughts! l think I must have cried out or something because because Orange cast a worried glance at me and clutched my hand tighter, I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt my mind return to me.

”Hey Guys! Omg I am so sorry I’m late, I was doing a task and just when it was almost finished I made a mistake and had to start again.” That was Yellow, I was glad she was ok

I really didnt feel too good, and, this sounds weird, but I noticed more things now, like how Yellow had obviously been running because she was slightly slouched, on the way that you do when you are out of breath I also noticed, this one was kind of obvious but I’m mentioning it anyway, but I noticed that Red and Purple where standing closer to each other than normal, but I think everyone noticed that, from the way White and Brown were looking at them and whispering to each other, I would ask Orange later what she thought was going on.

“Hey guys... I’m starting to get worried about Green.... I’ll go see where he is, be back in a second!”

I only then noticed that Green still wasn’t there, and a huge sense of foreboding filled me, I suddenly knew that he wasn’t coming back, that Black would go looking for him and would find his body, cold and lifeless, of the floor of some room in the ship,I could suddenly taste blood in my mouth, and could hear screaming in my ears and I knew, in that horrifying moment, there was no doubt in my mind, that it was me who had killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so people have been asking me if this is the last chapter, and NO! It isn’t, but yes, there probably won’t be another chapter for a while because it has now got to the main plot, so I need more time to plan my chapters cause I have no idea what to put next, so I’m now going to be planning for maybe 1 or 2 days but then I will be writing chapter 5, so it should come out around Thursday or Friday, thx for understanding!


	5. Help me, or you kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to tell Orange what is happening to him

** Blue POV **

  
The emergency meeting was abandoned after Black came rushing in, panting and crying with the news of Greens murder. Ha had found him in Shields slumped against the wall. At first he thought he had fallen asleep because he had spent all day doing tasks. Black had laughed, but as he went forward to wake him up, he stopped short, the first thing he had noticed was the spider web shatter in the centre of the glass, and as he went closer to inspect it, he saw the hole right in the middle of the helmet. That hole had caused the shattered glass, Black was as pale as the snow by this point, and the tears were starting to crawl down his cheeks, but he still slowly stretched out his hand to touch the glass of the visor, even though he knew that what he would find wouldn’t be pretty...

The helmet shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and Greens face was revealed. His face was frozen in shock, his eyes were open and blood was leaking out the sides of them, there was a hole in the middle of his forehead, right between his eyes. He carried the cold air of death, but on his face was an expression of grief, of shock and betrayal and I was the only one that knew why.

We held a funeral for Green that afternoon, but I wasn’t able to stay long, it was too much to bear to be at the funeral of the person I was certain I had killed, so, as soon as I could I left, not out of pleasure of having killed successfully, but out of grief, I had had no idea what I was doing, I couldn’t have prevented it, but yet, I still felt entirely responsible. I left the funeral to cry in the privacy of my own room.

I got around 10 minutes of pure grief in silence, before I heard someone come in. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked p to see who it was, Orange, of course it was. I didn’t want to talk to anyone, but out of all the crew mates, I was glad it was her who came to find me.

“Are - Are you ok Blue? I noticed you leave ten minutes ago... I thought I would give you some time before I came to find you, but I just... I guess I’m just worried... are you sure nothing happened in Navigation, you haven’t really been yourself since then...”

“I-“ I hesitated, I did really want to tell her everything, I was sure she wouldn’t tell....

”Blue? You know you can tell me anything” she reassured me, I was so tempted to tell her, so tempted to tell her everything that had happened since that fateful morning, but I was terrified how she would react. That she would run from the room, call an emergency meeting and tell everyone that I had killed Green, that I was a murderer and that I should be ejected from the ship, to slowly suffocate in the depths of space. This thought terrified me, but I knew that I would have to tell her at some point, and I might as well do it now

”..no... I’m not ok” I winced as I said it but I continued, “After I fainted in Navigation, I was fine to begin with, a bit freaked, yes, but I was completely in my right of mind, then...I started to feel different, I get phases were it isn’t me thinking, this probably sounds crazy so I will try my best to explain, there have been times, where I suddenly find myself thinking about- about....killing people” I saw her recoil away from me, I thought that I had maybe I had made a mistake in telling her but I continued anyway ”but it isn’t me! Please believe me! I would never do this!”

”How...how can I know that your telling the truth? How can I know that this isn’t all some sick joke?!” She shouted, but her voice was breaking and it sounded like she was choking on her words ”Because if it is, it isn’t funny!” She began to stand up to leave the room, but I stopped her

”Orange! Please wait, this isn’t a joke I promise! I need you to help me! Orange please!” I was frantic now, and one step away from begging

”I’m sorry Blue, but I can’t” and with that she left the room, leaving me crying and scared about what would happen now that I had completely run out of options, but deep down I knew what would happen, without realising it I had given in, and now it would slowly take over my mind, it was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hi, I know I said that this would come out on Thursday but it’s early! I know one of my friends won’t like this ending, because Orange didn’t believe him oof, but dw, she will! It will just take some tImE! Be patient! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Pls don’t forget to like and comment, next chapter should be out either tonight or tomorrow, it will probably be tonight as I now literally write these chapters in all my spare time lol, I just love writing it :0 XD


	6. I don’t want to kill you, but it isn’t up to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue realises that it wont be up to him to spare anyone

**Blue POV**

  
No one came in again for a very long time, I lay there, in the dark, for I don’t know how long. After a while, people would come in for brief amounts of time, to get their bag, or a tool they needed for a task, but they would notice me lying on my bed staring at the wall, and quickly leave again, I knew that they wouldn’t get suspicious, they would just put it down to Green’s death, and that I was so deep in mourning over him. They couldn’t have been more wrong of course, well, you could say I was technically mourning, but I was more in regret and grief over what I had done.

Every so often, Yellow would come in, she would stand in the doorway like she was about to say something, then she would leave, without saying a word. The only person that never came in that entire day was Orange, I really couldn’t blame her though, I had freaked her out and I understood if she didn’t want anything to do with me now. I sighed, I couldn’t stay here forever, even if I didn’t think I had left, I would probably ‘black out’ and leave at some point. When I woke up, someone would be dead, and this cycle would continue, I lay there for what felt like 5 more minutes before I decided to go and find Orange, in all honesty, I was worried about her, so I got up, and left. Burying my grief somewhere deep as I went.

I spent 10 minutes looking for her before i found her. She was in Navigation, sitting against the wall, staring at the spot I had been lying in a week or so before. I stood in the doorway, much like Yellow had and watched, I knew she hadn’t noticed me come in, if she had she would have left, I knew that. What I didn’t know was why I was there, I was so dangerous I could lose control at any time and kill her, so why risk it by being in the same room as her. The thought made me cry out a bit and her head snapped up at the sound. From her reaction, I guessed she had thought that it was the murderer, and that she would be dead soon, what made me sad was that she was right. I could try and try forever to spare her, but it would eventually overpower me. I would have to watch her die through eyes that weren’t mine anymore. I would be a prisoner in my own mind. I was the murderer, whether I liked it or not, and there was no denying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am so sorry, this chapter was so short! I don’t know what happened lol, I just wrote the end line and thought, uhh yes, that’s the end of the chapter.  
> I know that this looks like the end of the fan fic, IT IS NOT! please don’t leave or anything lol.  
> There will be more and it will be a longer chapter next, ok baii


	7. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange should have believed Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER 7:
> 
> ok so basically, this chapter is from the viewpoint of Orange, not Blue, I wrote it like this because in this chapter Blue isn’t Blue if u know what I mean, it’s like the blackout thing he had when he killed Green, remember? So yh, he’s like in a blackout in this chapter so if I wrote from his viewpoint it would be VERY boring lol, so I’m writing from the viewpoint of Orange
> 
> Thank you, you can read the chapter now

** Orange POV **

  
All throughout the next couple of days I kept thinking back to my encounter with Blue in navigation. My first thought has been of embarrassment, I had been looking at the place he fell, thinking about what went wrong. When he was suddenly in the doorway. I had been so engrossed in thought and grief that I hadn’t heard him approach.

He took me entirely by surprise.

There had been a few seconds where we both just stared at each other, each of us thinking our own thoughts, Then I had got up and left. That was what I kept repeating in my brain. Why had I left? Why hadn’t I stayed and helped him through whatever was happening? I still didn’t believe his ‘I am a murderer please help me’ plead... but something was definitely wrong, and I needed to find out what it was. He was the only real friend I’d ever had and I wasn’t about to let that go.

Later that day I was walking to Lower Engine to do my tasks, but I wasn’t really focused. I was too busy thinking about how to apologise to Blue for saying I wouldn’t help him, I still didn’t believe him, but I really didn’t want to lose my best friend so I would see what I could do. I think I was too engrossed in thought. I got almost all the way to the Lower Engine before I realised that I had finished all my tasks in Lower Engine the day before, I sighed, I really needed to get my act together and just do my damn tasks. I began to head back to Cafeteria to ask for more tasks. I would just say I had finished my tasks in Lower Engine and needed more (I would leave out the part of forgetting that I had done all my tasks in Weapons the day before). I would get new tasks and everything would be fine. I was almost at Cafeteria when I heard the weirdest noise, it was like a cross between a scream and a gurgle and I knew it all too well, I had heard the same thing on the day the lights went out and Blue fell unconscious. The sound I heard then was unearthly, and the sound I heard now was even more gruesome because...it was in the room two doors down from me. I froze in terror and listened, the sound grew worse the more I stood there and did nothing. After a while however, I decided that I needed to go in, so I started to walk forward on shaking legs. My breathing was shallow and my face was pale but I continued steadily. I came to the door and looked in, all of my body was telling me to run but I wouldn’t. I looked in and saw... Blue.. what was he doing there? Shouldn’t he be doing his tasks? It didn’t look like he was... and what was that in his hand?

...

I went deathly pale... in his hand was a knife.. and it was soaked in blood

I must have cried out because he stiffened and slowly began to turn around. I backed out of the room as he advanced towards me. Tears were streaming down my face, my best friend was - was- a murderer, everything he told me had been true and I hadn’t believed it, and now I was about to be killed by my disbelief, and by my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha cliffhanger😏😏


	8. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange decides she needs to save Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter😆 (or not oops)

** Orange POV **

  
It wasn’t him. I could see it in his face, and what looked back at me was not the Blue I had talked to in cafeteria, not the Blue who had cried with me in Navigation and definitely not the Blue i had grown to love. This Blue was different, they looked like him, moved like him. Even the way their head tilted slightly to the right when they made eye contact was the same, but it wasn’t him, it wasn’t Blue.

The Blue I knew would never kill anyone.

I continued to back out of the door. I knew I must be getting close to the wall so I started to plead. “ Blue! Stop, snap out of it! You’re so much stronger than this!” I felt the opposite wall against my back “Please... Blue...” I had run out of places to run too. He advanced, making that same unearthly gurgle all the way, and raised the knife... I sprinted to the left, and as I moved I caught a glance into the room he had been in. I cried out in desperation and anguish, it took all of my effort not to stop and collapse, sobbing. It was Yellow, she was dead. Of all people why did it have to be her. We had had a long conversation that morning about which tasks were our favourites and which we absolutely hated. However, after a while, the conversation drifted to our lives and families back on earth. I learnt that Yellow had two younger siblings who both looked up to her greatly. She told me that the last thing she had said to them was ‘I’ll be back soon, don’t worry about me, nothing is going to happen, I promise’.

It broke my heart to know that she would never see them again, that they would grow up not knowing how she had died (I was the only one who knew, apart from Blue and well, he was the murderer, and I was not telling two siblings of ages 4 and 7 how their older sister had been murdered). All they would know was that their sister had broken her promise. It would ruin their lives.

I needed to get Blue back, before any more innocent families were ruined.

I looked out of the room and continued sprinting down the corridor, and as I ran it dawned on me more that I was going to die, I knew this spaceship better than anyone else here so I knew that I went the wrong way. Cafeteria was the opposite way, and so was the emergency button. I was certain to die. I looked behind me to see how close Blue was, he was behind by a few metres, good. That gave me some time so think of a plan. I turned back around and almost banged into the wall. No! Damn it! I had forgotten about this corridor. This corridor went nowhere. It ended here. I was about to die. Tears welled up in my eyes as Blue slowly approached. He had seen me be stopped here and had slowed down considerably and was now stalking me, still making that noise. I had just given up all hope of possibly making it out alive when he stopped for a split second and stumbled back. It was very quick and he recovered almost immediately, but it showed me that the real Blue was still fighting whatever it was that had taken and possessed him. I wiped my face, hardened my heart and stood up, I would help, if he could, I could.

“Blue! I know your in there, you can do it, Blue! Blue...please...” I trailed off as it became clear that he wasn’t listening, that he couldn’t hear me. “Blue...” he was right there. He had no intention of sparing me. I shrank against the wall out of fear. I didn’t want to die “Blue... please” Those were my final  words as he came right up to me and, with no emotion showing through his dark visor, sliced his knife into my chest.  


* * *

  
....Orange....Orange..Orange! Wake up!

I slowly opened my eyes, it was a huge effort, my entire upper body felt like it was on fire, it was so painful. Wait, how was I not dead? I remembered what happened. What Blue had done, at first I was mad, but....then again... it wasn’t him. The sad thing was though, that I knew that, and he knew that, but no one else did. All everyone else knew was that someone had killed Green, had killed Yellow, and had almost killed me, Orange.

I pushed this thought from my mind, I would deal with that later. I looked around me, I was in Medbay. And Black, White, and Pink were in there as well. I was especially grateful to Pink, with all that had happened to him, I was glad he had come. White was always going to be there, I mean, she worked in Medbay so yeah. Black, I didn’t really know why Black was there, it was probably because of Green, they had been friends, he was probably there to try and find out who the killer was. I was not going to tell him though. I couldn’t do that to Blue, it wasn’t his fault. Something had happened. I decided that later I would find him and find out what had happened. I was still certain that something had happened in Navigation, unfortunately, any security tapes that caught what had happened would have deleted twenty four hours after. The security tapes always did that, none of us really knew why, we knew that it was an trick used by MIRA, but what we didn’t know was why they did it. However, as I thought about this. I remembered all those times at MIRA HQ, the fighting lessons, the ways of spying, how to use the security system. MIRA knew about whatever had happened to Blue, I knew it. I decided I would cure Blue, and then go after MIRA, to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One to go! Next chapter all is explained...
> 
> (Yay this chapter was longer)


	9. An Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange finds an unlikely ally in White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said this would be the final chapter but this one is huge and there’s still loads more I can think of so NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL ONE I PROMISE

** Orange POV **

I had to spend the next few weeks in Medbay, it would have been shorter but halfway through the first week I saw Blue walk past the door. I started to scream and call out for him, and when he didn’t turn round or even acknowledge my existence, I got up in my panic and started to run out of Medbay. Thankfully, White had heard me scream and was there to grab me and take me back to my bed, she sat by my bed after that, trying to get me to tell her why I had had the sudden outbreak of panic. I said that I saw someone go past outside, someone that I really needed to talk too. She asked me who it was as she hadn’t seen anyone there when she came down the corridor and as there were no other doors for a while she was a bit confused. At this I fell silent, I couldn’t say anything. I knew what had happened, Blue must have used the vents to avoid being seen... then... no...that meant that he hadn’t gone back to his usual self yet, like he had after Green’s death. I don’t know how long I had been unconscious after he attacked me but I guessed it had been around a day or two, so that was three days he had been under. I had heard Brown andCyan talking a few days before, at first it had surprised me, I had never heard Cyan speak before... I thought nothing more of it, if anything I was more interested about how he sounded. I had forgotten about it and it was only now that I remembered what they had been talking about. They had been saying that they thought Blue had been acting strangely, I had thought this strange but, then again, Brown was weird and judgy like that, he hated everyone on this ship with a passion, in fact I had thought it more weird that he was actually talking to someone!

I now thought that maybe I should try and find Brown and Cyan and ask what they meant when they said Blue was acting weird. I waited for White to come round to see me next morning. I thought I would ask her if I could see Cyan, I decided not to ask to see Brown cause he would definitely say no. However, the more time I waited, the more upset I got. White didn’t show up for ages. It was late afternoon when she finally arrived she seemed flustered and jumpy. As she took her helmet off I saw that her eyes were red like she had been crying really recently. I asked why, she looked surprised at first that I realised that something was wrong, but then she sighed:

“It- it’s Cyan, he’s ... dead, he got killed last night” White started crying. “We are never going to make it to the end of this journey are we? If you could just tell me who the murderer is... we could make it” There was an awkward pause 

“I- I can’t White.. I-“ I needed to think fast “I - I forgot” Whites face fell, then she paused and looked up, confused 

“That’s not possible Orange, you didn’t hit your head, you were stabbed. That doesn’t cause memory loss” White looked hurt “Why are you defending the killer...... unless........oh god ..... no it can’t be” At this she got up and started to walk briskly out of the room

I suddenly knew that I had been stupid. She was a Medic for goodness sake. She was never going to believe that I had forgot who almost killed me. And now she knew it was Blue. She knew that he was the only person I would defend like this, even if he was a murderer. 

She would die.

“White! Wait, I can explain! White!” The pain in my chest was still there, even after the week I had been in Medbay, I gasped in pain and doubled over on to the floor.

“White! White!” I screamed. At this she paused halfway out of the doorway. She was a medic, it was her job to take care of me, and I was in pain. I knew it was bad of me to use this to my advantage, but she would get killed otherwise. I needed to explain.

“White listen, who do you think it is?” I needed to make sure she did actually think it was Blue before I told her it was Blue.

“Orange, don’t play dumb with me, you know I know who it is, it’s obviously Blue. He’s the only one you would defend like this. Personally, I don’t know why you are defending him. Orange, he is a murderer!” I could tell she hated me, but if it meant she wouldn’t go after Blue I was fine with that.

“White, listen very closely to me, yes it is Blue, no no no, don’t go I need to explain. It isn’t him doing it, something happened, you remember when I found him unconscious in Navigation” She hesitated then nodded “Something happened to him, so yes, he is an imposter but..” White recoiled and stood up

“I knew it!” She started to leave again then stopped “ Then... why are you defending him?”

I sighed, she was panicking, and it was making her dumb “That’s what I’m trying to explain. He wasn’t an Imposter before that. Whatever happened in there turned him into one. I need you to believe me.”

White stopped and looked down at the floor, it was clear she was torn between believing me, or telling everyone who the imposter was. I wasn’t really sure why she was so determined to find the imposter all of a sudden, this stumped me for a while before I realised in one horrifying moment that someone she cared for had probably been killed, I thought who it could be before I remembered that Cyan was the last one to be killed so it was probably him, I felt terrible. I had been trying to persuade her to help Blue with me. When all she wanted was to avenge her friend. I knew that feeling all too well, I had felt it when I had seen Yellow lying cold and staring into nothingness on the floor of Security. I had only met her that morning but we had already been becoming good friends and she knew more about me than my family did, the only other person who knew that much about me was .... Blue. When Yellow had died I had wanted to be mad at Blue, to scream at him and tell him I hated him, to never forgive him. I had wanted to tell every single person of the ship that it was him who killed Green, him who had just murdered Yellow. That had been my first thought when I had woken up in Medbay but then, but then I had remembered that it wasn’t his fault. This was what I was trying to tell White.

“White, are you with me?”

She hesitated and for a moment it looked like she was going to refuse, but then she didn’t

“O- Ok, I’ll help you, just tell me what to do.”

We weren’t able to put our plan into action until I had healed completely. That took a week. In the course of that week two more people died. Black had been first. His body had been found in electrical, he had been slumped against the far wall, a Blue wire clutched in his lifeless hand. White and I had shared a glance at this point, we weren’t sure if that was just a coincidence or if he was trying to tell everyone that it was Blue who killed him. Thankfully no one else noticed apart from us, well, either they didn’t notice or they just didn’t believe it so they didn’t say anything. I definitely hoped the former and I could tell from her face that White did too.

The second body was found in Reactor, again, in a room with a vent, two this time. He was obviously using them to get around. This body belonged to Brown, he had been doing that tedious reactor task, I felt really bad when I saw this, we had all refused to do that task the day before when it came up, Brown had also refused, so seeing that he had been killed while doing the task that no one wanted, seeing him murdered while helping the crew in the best way possible, saving us the stress of it. He had been doing this when Blue had snuck up behind him and stuck the knife in his back, at this I felt another pant of anger about Blue, and it took all I had to not just scream it there and then. I looked back at the body, shivering, Brown was slumped over the control panel, his face to one side, eyes open, staring. I looked around me and I could see that everyone there was suddenly feeling bad about saying that Brown was annoying. The only one who didn’t look like that, who wasn’t showing any emotion at all, was Blue. Honestly, I would have thought someone would have guessed he was the Imposter by now, it was really pretty obvious, he showed no emotion when we found a body, if anything he looked bored, like he had already seen it, which, of course, he had. 

The rest of the week passed with no more murders and I heard from White that Blue had locked himself in his room and wouldn’t see anyone. She then told me that when he left it had been during dinner. I guessed from that that he had gone back to being himself during dinner, had looked around and seen that Yellow, Cyan, Black, Brown and I weren’t there. He must have then seen Purple crying and Red trying his best to comfort her. Purple had been friends with Black and it had only been two days since his death so she was still mourning. White told me that Blue had seen this and had stood up suddenly and ran from the room. She also said that she had followed and tried to see him, she ran through everything that had happened then:

“Blue, Blue it’s me, White. I know you don’t really know me but I’m a friend of Orange, and I was wondering if you were ok?”

He sighed. “Go away White, I don’t know you and stop reminding me of Orange, I saw she wasn’t at dinner, and I haven’t seen her in ages, I know she’s dead White, and so is Yellow, Cyan, Black and Brown.”

White put my hand on the door “Blue listen to me, Orange isn’t dead, she’s in Medbay, injured, but not hurt-“

At this Blue slammed open the door “Don’t lie to me White! I know she’s dead, and if you’re a friend of hers, you’re no friend of mine, it was my fault and I know it, and if there is a chance she is alive, you probably know everything, so you know what I did, so go away and leave me to grieve!”

He slammed the door again, only this time, slammed it shut, right in White’s face.

“Oh wow...” I said after a moment of silence to process what I had heard, “He.. thinks I’m dead...even after you told him I’m not”

She nodded in silence

I looked up, I was determined, now. He thought I was dead, and I could use that to my advantage.

“We need to take action, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Blue thinks Orange is dead, Orange knows that, will she and White use that to their advantage in the finale, next chapter is the final chapter so you will find out then!
> 
> Please tell me if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes thx oof


	10. My friend, where have you gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange and White follow Blue to Nav where they begin to try and get him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE FINAL CHAPTER, IT ISNT IM SO SORRY
> 
> I promise promise promise next chapter will be final one 🥺

**Orange POV**

  
The next day Purple called an emergency meeting, this was the first meeting that had actually happened because the first one was abandoned because of Green’s death. I personally thought that we should have continued with the meeting, and that we should have discussed who had killed Green, but we didn’t, and I wasn’t going to complain at such a time. This time however, it was clear that the meeting was not going to be cancelled. Purple had decided that we needed to vote someone off because someone was the murderer, someone had killed the other crew mates. This was how the meeting went:

Purple started off the meeting.  
“Someone on this ship is a murderer, we need to start thinking about who it could be, Red, any ideas?”  
Red was hesitant for a moment, it was clear Purple hadn’t told him she wound ask him who he thought it was. The silence continued for a little while longer before he took a breath and spoke.  
“So, um, we know so far is that it can’t be Orange, she was attacked by the murderer and almost died. She also hasn’t really been out of her room for longer than half an hour until two days ago, By not really I mean that she did leave her room when a body was found, but that was it.”  
Her went silent. It took us a moment to realise that he had said everything he knew  
Uhh ok, thank you Red, this leads on nicely to say that it also can’t be Red, he’s been with me almost the entire trip, and I think I would have realised if he had snuck off and killed someone.  
There was a pause, I saw that this was my chance to speak.  
“I can say that it isn’t White, she’s been looking after me for over the last two weeks so has rarely left Medbay for the last two and a half weeks.  
I suddenly realised where this was going and I hated it  
I think Blue had also realised, but of course, he didn’t care, I could tell from just looking at him that he was still the Imposter.  
“So what u guys are saying is that it’s either Pink or me.” That was Blue, and he had spoken what u was most afraid of, voting of an innocent person, especially when it would be Pink.  
Purple spoke up at this, she sounded distressed, she had realised as well, but what she didn’t know was who was innocent and who wasn’t.  
“Um, yh I guess, I’m rlly sorry but we can’t risk anymore deaths so w-we need to v-vote someone off.”  
I hated myself more than anything for what I said next  
I took a deep breathes  
“I-It isn’t Blue.” I muttered quickly  
No one heard exactly what I said  
“Sorry what did you say Orange?” That was Pink, I winced, I felt so bad.  
I said it again, louder this time. “It isn’t Blue.”  
Pink went pale and backed away  
I closed my eyes so I couldn’t see the look of betrayal on his face. I had to continue.  
“White can back me up on this. The two days that the bodies were found Blue was in Medbay with me. He was....He was... catching me up on what had happened on the ship while I was injured.”  
Blue looked smug, he obviously hadn’t realised the reason we were protecting him, what we were going to do.  
White stared at me for a second, it was clear she couldn’t believe what I had just done. However, she played along with it.  
“Uh, yh, those two days Blue was in Medbay with Orange and Me”  
Red sat down, he was the one other person on the ship who knew what had happened to Pink before the mission. I was scared for a moment, scared he would say no, that it wasn’t Pink, that we had to vote Blue off.

But he didn’t

“O-Ok. P-Pink, Anything to add?”  
White and I exchanged a glance, we had been half expecting him to call us out. Another thing, Pink and Red had known each other before the trip, and as I said, Red was the only other person who knew what had happened to him, other than me of course. I hated what we were clearly about to do, I could feel the tears begin to leak down my face.  
Pink was getting frantic now, he was practically screaming at us  
“Guys, do you really think I would kill anyone?! After what happened to me?!  
Purple and White looked confused, of course they did, they didn’t know.  
Pink looked around the room, he saw their confused faces.  
He stiffened and looked to me  
“T-They don’t know, d-do they?”  
I hesitated, then shook my head shakily  
“Red and I are the only ones who know..”  
I felt so so bad, I had promised Pink that I would tell them all in time. In fairness to me, I was going to tell Blue, I had been planning to tell him the day he got turned into the imposter, but then. Well, you know what happened. However, Pink didn’t know that. What he probably thought, was that I had either forgotten, or just that I couldn’t be bothered. He couldn’t have been more wrong.  
“Oh, so you couldn’t be bothered to tell anyone about the worst thing that has ever happened to me, you were to busy involved with your dumb little life”  
Ok he thought the latter.  
I decided I was going to explain, I needed to be careful what I said next, I didn’t want him to wonder why I hadn’t told Blue that day, I needed a good excuse when I came to that part.  
“Pink, you’ve got to understand, I tried to tell Blue the second day we were on this mission, but you remember what-  
“I DONT CARE ORANGE! stop talking please..” he turned to Red  
“Just vote me off already, no one here likes me anyway.”  
Red stumbled back into a chair and put his head in his hands  
“Pink I’m so sorry, all that time I didn’t believe you when you said what had happened, and when I finally did. It was too late. I’m so sorry, I know you probably don’t even care what I think now but-  
“Hang on a second,” Purple sounded mad, I had never heard her angry before, it was scars “I don’t know about all you idiots, but I would like the hear what happened to Pink, I should have known ages ago” At this she shot a pointed look at Red, it was clear she expected him more than me to tell her. I couldn’t help but be glad that I wasn’t a part of it.  
“Red. tell. Me. What. Happened.”  
Red remained silent  
Pink sighed. “I’ll explain-“  
“Thank you!” Purple sounded tired  
Pink took a deep breath, I winced again, I knew how hard this was for him  
“It happened 3 weeks before this mission started, my best friend had gone on a mission just like this one, but it was on a planet called Polus, he had reassured me beforehand that it would be fine, that there was no danger in it, all the crew had to do was complete some tasks to restart the planet’s facilities, which had broken during an earthquake a few days before. He got to the planet, with the rest of the crew, the crew was a smaller one than this one, as there were less tasks to do. His colour was Lime, the other colours were Cyan, Black, Red, Green and White. On the second day he sent me an email updating me on how it was going, he had made friends with Cyan and Red, he told me that they were really nice and they all looked out for each other while they were doing their tasks. Each day he sent me updates, each day they were normal and only contained updates on how many tasks they had left and updates on his friends.” Pink paused, I knew what was coming” Un-Until one day, things started to, started to go... wrong. He said in his email that Red was behind in her tasks, that she had only completed two out of five tasks that day. When he had talked to her and asked if anything was wrong, she had said that she hadn’t felt wrong that day. However, she assured him she was fine and he believed her. The next day she was dead. The crew didn’t have time to figure out what killed her...  
Purple gasped, “You mean... You mean..”  
Pink nodded sadly, “Yes, they were all dead within the next three days, including my best friend.”

Blue was the first to speak, he spoke words of comfort, and it sounded like genuine concern, which was kind of surprising considering his current situation. The thought had only just occurred to me that he was himself a few days ago, maybe he still was, but then... wouldn’t he had turned himself in? I sighed, it was becoming harder to tell them apart, I felt sorry for him, and for the rest of the crew if White and I failed.

I sat by the window for a long time after Pink was ejected, after he told us his story he had said that he didn’t really care, he had told us his story, and it had brought it up fresh in his mind again, he told us that he was just glad that he had told us before he died. In saying that he told us he was ok with dying. I knew he didn’t really care anymore but I still felt like it was my fault. I had said it wasn’t Blue, I had said it had to be Pink. Even when I knew it wasn’t. It just wasn’t fair-  
“Orange? U ready?” I jumped, pulled out of my train of thought  
“Huh, oh right yeah, I’ll be right there White.”  
And with that, I took one more look out the window at the swirling galaxy beyond, and followed White out of the room

We went to Security to go through the final stages of our plan. We would wait until everyone had gone to bed, White had seen Blue moving around one night about a week ago, so we knew that he was up at night sometimes. We hoped that he would be up that night.

He was

We saw him leaving the dormitory at 8:00 that night, I think it was just me, but I thought that it was odd that he had left at exactly that time, but I thought no more of it, and we followed him. He went over to the other side of the ship, the Dormitory’s were next to Reactor. He went to Navigation, I went pale, White saw this, she gave me a look that seemed to say: Are you ok? I shot back a look that I hoped portrayed: I’m fine. Don’t worry.  
Was that true? Not at all, he was going to Navigation, of all places. I hadn’t been able to even step inside without thinking back to the second day on the ship. However, I would go in. I would do it, because it meant saving my best friend.

We waited outside for a bit after he went in, we were both thinking over the plan again. Honestly, I didn’t know if it was going to work, it was a bit of a guess. This had never been done before. Or it had, but no one had lived to tell the tale. The plan was this. We would go in and act like we had just heard someone leaving the dorm and had wondered where they were going. We would be surprised to find Blue in there and we would ask him what he was doing in Nav. We didn’t know what he would say to this, we hoped that he wouldn’t try and kill us. Maybe he was good right now. There was no way to tell. I looked over at White and nodded.

It was time

He was staring out the window, much like I had been earlier that morning. My hopes rose when I realised he looked much like he had when the mission started. Before it had happened, I was certain he was good at that moment, I was certain that he was the Blue I had met the first day of the mission. He was. When he saw me and White standing in the doorway he let out a tiny scream and stumbled back until he was standing against the window.  
“O-Orange? I thought y-you were d-d-dead...” I almost felt sorry for him, almost, not quite.  
“White told you I was alive, she told you, and you didn’t believe her. From what I heard from her, you almost acted like you wanted me to be dead”  
“Orange, you know I wouldn’t think that!” He must have realised that we knew, he was still trying to keep up the pretence. The pretence that he was a crew mate just like the few of us that were left. I decided to make him realise, I would make it very clear that we knew.  
“You might not, but it would.” I hoped I sounded strong, because it was the opposite of how I was feeling.  
He went silent, and turned towards the window. I glanced over at White and nodded. We had just begun to walk forward when he spoke again.  
“So you know what I am, you finally believed it, only took most of the crews lives, sad that you have to die now. I was growing to like you.”  
I inhaled sharply, the interval had been so short, but in that moment, he had gone.


	11. The End of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange, White and Red work to cure Blue and turn him back into a crew mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter name is the same as the name of the last episode of The Umbrella Academy s2, I just thought the name fit 🙃
> 
> This is the final chapter! Yay finally! I am going to be making some fanart of this chapter, I will post on imigur (I think that’s what it’s called?) and link it here, I am going to be writing a second part to this story, you will understand what it will be about at the end of this.  
> I hope you enjoy! Warning, this chapter is gory and not for the faint of hearted lol

Orange POV

He didn’t say a word as he advanced slowly towards us, I didn’t realise immediately what made me so much more uncomfortable than expected. 

Then I realised what it was.

I noticed it as he turned to the side, to stand closer to the door.

He was walking in a way that looked like he was stalking us, it didn’t in fact look like he was going to kill us, if I didn’t know better, I would have said he had no intention of violence whatsoever. There was a calm in his face that I hadn’t ever seen before in my entire life.

However, he had positioned himself in such a way that if we tried to run he could stop us just from moving one step to the left. It frightened me that he knew exactly where to stand in order to completely and utterly trap us. 

The Blue who had joined the mission at the start didn’t know any of this, but then again, I thought with a sigh,

This isn’t the same person. 

I could feel myself spiralling into a deep hole that I knew wouldn’t be able to get out of, a hole full of memories that were slowly fading, fading with Blues mind. Memories of all the times that bodies had been found. Memories of betraying Pink in the meeting the day before. It was a hole of all the things that I wouldn’t be able to change

And it was terrifying.

I shook my head violently, desperate to get out of it. I only just managed it.

I glanced over at White, who was looking at me with worry and confusion in her eyes, but behind it I saw something else.... something much much darker.

I tried to put it out of my mind, we had more important things to worry about just them.

I looked back towards Blue, and tried desperately to remember all the things about imposters that I found the day before. It was strange how all of that had wiped itself from my brain the moment I started to panic, the moment that I had started to feel helpless. I would just have to improvise, and hope it would work.

Blue POV

I didn’t know what was happening in those moments, all I could remember was Orange and White coming in to the room where I was thinking how I could end the killing. In all honesty, I was glad they had come in when they had. My thoughts had started to spiral. 

But one thing had stuck in my mind when I saw them

I thought Orange was dead.

I was just about to tell them to go away, to leave me alone. I was too dangerous. I didn’t want to hurt them.

Then I had been sucked into my own brain, into the very back of my mind. It was a feeling I knew all too well. I had lost control again. That was my last thought as it blocked me out.

White POV

It was clear from Orange’s face that she had forgotten what she had been researching the day before. My hopes, that had been slowly rising, started to fall again. It was up to me to remind her, me, who still remembered how to beat the imposter, without killing the host (Blue) in the progress. 

I was lost in thought, thinking about how to help Orange remember what to do.

When suddenly Blue lunged forward, knife in hand

Towards me.

He tackled me to the floor, trying to stab me in any way he could. I could see my life flashing before my eyes, without thinking about what u was doing, I yelled out what I remembered about imposters at Orange.

“The parasite is still on the outside of his head! You need to detach it!!”

Orange eyes flashed with recognition and she moved forward.

“Orange hurry!!” Blue was continuing to attack me, 

Then he succeeded. He stabbed my arm. I could feel my blood seeping out of the wound, I could smell the sharp tang of my blood, and when I put my hand against it to stop the flow, I could feel the sticky wetness of it. I felt faint, I didn’t dare look at the wound. All I could think was that Orange needed to get the parasite off him. And fast. My life quite literally depended on it.

Orange POV

“Orange! The parasite is still on the outside of his head! You need to detach it!”

White yelled at me. The memories all came rushing back to me and I began to move towards where Blue was still trying to murder White. Suddenly she cried out. He had succeeded. I froze, blood was pouring out of her arm in a sickly stream of red. The world swam before my eyes and I swayed

“Orange hurry!!” White’s words cut through the haze of dizziness that was quickly overcoming me. I shook my head and ran towards them

I grabbed Blues bloodstained helmet and desperately tried to pull it off. He whipped round to face me, I did not let go. At least he wasn’t attacking White anymore, that was the good thing. Suddenly the helmet gave, revealing Blues face, I recoiled, his eyes, once dark brown, were now black as death itself, and his pupils were the colour of the bloom that was seeping in an increasing speed, from Whites knife wound. His expression was one of bloodthirsty madness. It appalled and terrified me.

However, I had the helmet now and I could see it, it was not what I was expecting, I had been expecting a mass of gore and blood, half buried in his skull. What I saw was very different, it looked like tar, it was attached to the side of his head in a way that looked like someone had dumped black paint on it. It would be impossible to remove, we would need help. We would need to get the rest of the crew.

White POV

I saw the look on Orange’s face when she took off the helmet, it was a look that I imagined was reflected on my own face. I knew in that moment that we wouldn’t be able to defeat it on our own, we needed to get him to the Medbay, I groped around me for a bit of glass, a broken chair leg, something, anything, that I could use to knock him out, after all, the parasite might not be of this world, but that didn’t mean that the body that it was inhabiting was invincible to things like that. I kept looking, every so often looking over to where Orange was without realising it, distracting him. Eventually I found it. A broken lever from a panel on the wall, I hoped it wasn’t important. Knowing my luck, it probably was, but we could fix it later. I gripped the lever in my hand and ran towards Blue, who was still attacking Orange, just like he had been attacking me earlier. I raised the lever above my head and brought it down with a crack onto the back of his head. He stiffened for a minute, it gave me enough time to toss the lever to Orange, she caught it and slammed it into his side. He stumbled back and she ran to my side. He collapsed to the ground and for a second before his eyes closed, they turned Brown and it was him again.

Orange POV

White and I dragged Blue to Medbay where White started trying to detach the parasite. She told me to get Red and Purple, there had been a small stab of pain when I remembered that it was only us 5 left. 

I ran through the halls towards where the dorm was, shouting their names.

“Red!! Purple!! Wake up, you have to wake up!

I saw Red run out of the dorm up ahead, he saw me and run towards me

“Orange! What happened? Where are the others?” He was panicking I could tell, and he didn’t even know what had happened.

“It’s Blue, he.. needs help, he... got hurt” It was hard to lie but I needed to get him to help first. 

“Ok.” He nodded. “I’ll get Purple”

He ran back to the dorm and started calling out for Purple. 

I could hear her muffled voice start to talk, she sounded confused and tired. For a second I felt bad for her but I remembered what was happening. 

They both cane out of the dorm, Purple still rubbing her eyes, she put on her helmet and started towards me with Red.

“White got him to Medbay, we need to hurry!” I turned away from them and continued running back to Medbay.

White POV

I heard three pairs of footsteps come up running down the corridor outside, they were rapidly getting closer. Orange was the first one for come in, followed close behind by Red, and then Purple.

“What happened!?” That was Purple, I sighed and wondered what exactly Orange had told them

“Orange, can you tell them, I’m kinda preoccupied at the moment...” I gestured to Blue, lying motionless on the bed, the parasite pulsing slowly on the side of his head. If it wasn’t for the parasite, he would have looked almost peaceful.

“O-ok, I’ll tell them...” Orange turned back to them and smiled, but it was a sad smile and it was wavering. I turned back to Blue, and hoped that she would explain well.

Orange POV

I told them together, I thought it would be best. It was hard to explain but I did and i thought I explained ok:

“So basically, do either of you remember when Blue fainted in navig-“ I began

“Wait, was he hurt then!?” That was Purple, I sighed, she had this annoying habit of interrupting people, it was getting on my nerves.

I decided to ignore it and continue”Well, uh, in a way yes, he was...” I didn’t know how to explain the next bit, I hesitated “he was... possessed.. in a way?

At this point Red interrupted, getting straight to the point “Is he the imposter?” 

I winced when he said it “Well that’s very to the point” I looked to the ground “So um, yes”

At this Purple exploded “AND YOU WANT US TO HELP HIM???”

I was quite taken about at this sudden display of anger and grief “I-It isn’t his fault! Just let me explain!”

Purple went silent for a moment, as if thinking over the idea, my hopes rose for a moment and I thought that she might help us,

Then she didn’t

“I’m sorry, but I don’t care if it isn’t his fault, he has killed my friends, he killed almost all the people I care about.” She hesitated before saying the next bit. “He doesn’t deserve my help”

My heart sank lower than it ever had at that. “Purple please, just wait! Hear me out!” She couldn’t leave, we needed her!

She shook her head and turned away, her arms folded over her chest, she looked back for a second and began to talk. “I’m sorry Orange, but I just can’t.”

And with that she left, I didn’t see but I was certain that as she left she was crying, and with her went my hope,

Red whistled in surprise and looked to the ceiling “So..

I sighed and stepped back towards Medbay “I understand if you want to go as well... I think White has it under control, it’s ok”

As if on cue, I heard a crash and White voice echoed through the corridor “Orange! He’s waking up! Hurry!”

I cringed and cursed myself for saying that she had it under control “O- Ok White... were almost there!” I turned back to Red and lowered my voice “Red please...”

“Ok.”

My head snapped up in shock “What?”

He looked back “Ok. I will help you, I believe that it isn’t his fault. I know Blue, I know he wouldn’t do anything like this. I will help you.”

I breathed a sigh of relief “Thank you Red, you won’t regret this.”

White POV

When Orange came back in I noticed that only Red was following her. 

“Where’s Purple?” I asked

Orange just shook her head. I inhaled sharply, Purple hadn’t wanted to help. All we could do was hope that she wouldn’t go to the emergency button and call us all there, Blue was getting worse. By knocking him out we had annoyed the parasite, it was now even more attached to his head and in a bit it would completely weld to his head and would be impossible to detach. 

I called Orange and Red over to help. Red looked uncertain, I really couldn’t blame him. I was feeling worried myself and I worked in Medbay all the time, it was my job on the ship. Suddenly, I went pale as I realised what we were going to have to do, and it was risky.

“Red, Orange, It’s attached way more than it was before.” I looked over at Orange, hoping that the fear didn’t show on my face.

“O-ok, so what do we need to do?” She asked, but I think she knew from the way her voice had strained.

“We need to cut it off”

Purple POV

I ran down the corridor towards the Cafeteria, where the emergency button was, I was going to push it, I was going to make them come and Blue would be ejected. My spirits rose as I saw it in the distance, I was almost there. I ran into the room, panting, and raised my hand to slam the button, and froze. My heart sank as I realised what had happened to me.

I couldn’t do it

I wanted to, I really did, and physically, I could, but my friends were trying so hard to save Blue. Red was trying so hard to save Blue. I couldn’t do this to them. As I sank down against the table, one image came to the front of the brain. It was Orange’s face as I ran off down the corridor. Her face had had an expression of grief, betrayal and something else, that at the time I hadn’t been able to deceiver. It was as I sat there that I realised what it was. 

She loved him. She loved Blue.

It was in that moment that the realisation came that I wouldn’t call an emergency meeting. I couldn’t do that to her. 

So I sat down on the floor, my back against the emergency meeting table, and 

waited. 

Orange POV

It was risky, to cut off the parasite, as it was highly unlikely that we would get it all off, most likely, some would remain inside Blue. The risk in that was that it might still be able to control him or it might grow back. What we really should have done was cut the majority off and then try and pull the bit inside his head out by hand. However, we didn’t do this for a number of reasons, one, we were scared it would damage his brain, two, it could have caused it to burrow in deeper, and the final reason which was by far the most selfish and dumb reason of them all, none of us really wanted to touch it.

We had to of course, to cut it off, Red and I cut off the majority of it but when it got down to a small bit left, and we would have to be really careful with cutting and, would have to touch it. I am ashamed to say that we left that bit to White, it was technically her job after all. Although even she looked a bit flustered at the end.

However, we managed it. We got it out and when we were certain that there was no more left inside, White stitched up the wound in Blues head where it had been, and we sat down to wait.

Orange diary entry, first and last.

I write this as we wait, Red is sitting outside with White, who is comforting him. Red got a bit upset towards the end as the wound looked really nasty and the parasite was still pulsing faintly even when it was detached, I think it kind of freaked him out to be honest. White asked me if I wanted to sit outside with them but I said no. I want to be there when Blue wakes up.

Blue POV

The first thing I remembered as I came to in Medbay was someone calling my name, and then, when they realised that I was awake, I heard the sound of footsteps running across the floor and shouting out that I had woken up. The noise hurt my ears and I wished it would stop, I winced. Whoever it was that had been calling out must have noticed my discomfort because they abruptly stopped shouting and began to speak in a quieter voice. I think I smiled at that. I tried to listen to the conversation that was going on in hushed voices near the door, the more I listened the more I picked up from it.

“White! White he’s woken up!” I heard one voice shout-whisper, it was the same voice that had been calling out earlier, I was certain that I knew the voice, it was so familiar. I racked my brains to try and remember where I recognised it from, but every time I tried to find it in my memories, everything suddenly went very far away.

“That’s good, I was beginning to get worried.” A different voice this time, it also sounded vaguely familiar, much less so than the first one, but still familiar.

“Do you think he’s ok?” This voice was much different, I didn’t recognise it at all, apart from a very slight thought right at the back of my mind.

The three people began moving towards me, one moving faster than the others, only slightly, but it was noticeable. The memories of the people got closer.

“Blue? Blue, are you ok?” The first voice again. I opened my eyes, everything was very bright, as if I was seeing sunlight after being underground for all my life. I squinted and let my eyes adjust to it, after a while I could make out three person shaped blobs standing next to me, one was orange, one was red and one was white, I looked closer to try and make out their faces. I was so close to remembering...

I remembered as their faces begun to come into focus, they were my crew mates, I was on a spaceship called the Skeld, and.... I looked around, hadn’t there had been 12 crew mates when we had boarded?*

Suddenly, with a jolt, another memory came back to me, I wasn’t sure when but it was quite a close memory, in it I was looking over at a group of my crew mates, all dressed in different colours (ah, so that’s why the people I could see were all wearing one different colour) I was looking over at the group... I think I was trying to find a way to get into the conversation... it must have been towards the beginning of the trip then. I had thought that same line, I had thought, Weren’t there 12 crew mates when we boarded?

The memory was beginning to fade again, I panicked and tried to remember the rest. It was all a bit blurry around the edges and it hurt my brain to think about. I did remember one thing though, it was the day I’d met the crew mate dressed in orange....

White POV

I was very glad that Blue had woken up, I had been getting scared that he wouldn’t wake up, it had been a good five hours since we had removed the parasite and I was worried that it had killed his brain, so when Orange came running out shouting that he had woken up, I was incredibly relieved.

I warned her before we went back in that it would probably take some time for him to remember everything, and to not get upset if he didn’t remember who we were immediately. I don’t think she had been listening though, I just hoped that she wouldn’t get scared if he didn’t remember her immediately.

My hopes rose as I saw him though, he was still only semiconscious but he looked much better than when he had fallen unconscious five hours previously. At that time he had been pale and there had been huge black circles under his eyes, he had looked on the brink of death, now however, some of the colour had returned to his face and the circles had faded slightly. 

“Blue? Blue, are you ok?” Orange sounded scared, very different to her excitement from a few minutes ago. I reached out and hand and told her to give him some space, she nodded and stepped back from the bed, but only slightly, I tried to suppress a smile, I hadn’t ever seen her happier.

I turned back to where Blue was slowly waking up. He looked dazed and confused. Orange had noticed as well. She had gone quiet, letting him wake up in his own time. 

It was a long time before he woke up and actually recognised us. He opened his eyes quite quickly but they were avoid of any glimmer of recognition. I didn’t think he was ever going to remember us fully.

But he did.

And it was the best time of my life when he did.

After about half an hour of him being only semiconscious and not able to recognise us at all he started to talk. We were all over at his bed the second he started to talk. We had all been sitting around the room, waiting, none of us wanted to leave, just in case he woke up fully and there was no one nearby. He looked at each of us individually, as if he thought he knew who we were but that he wasn’t entirely certain. He continued to look around before his eyes settled on Orange, who was standing the closest and looking the most concerned.

“O-Orange? I-is that you?” He croaked, it looked painful for him talk.

Orange’s entire face lit up, she looked so, so happy.

“Yes! Yes Blue, it’s me, oh I’m so glad your ok” Her voice was choked, she was crying, for a second I thought she was sad, then I realised that she was just so very happy. She threw her arms around him as if it was the last thing she could do. There are no words to describe how I imagined she felt at that moment. They continued to hug for many more minutes before she broke off, stepping back and wiping the tears off her cheeks, she was still smiling and fresh tears were replacing the ones she had just wiped off. 

Blue turned to me, “W-White?” He asked, he still sounded croaky, but much less so.

“Yep, it’s me, I’m glad your back.” I nodded, I think I had been crying as well, not as much as Orange, but crying just the same.

Finally he turned to Red, he hesitated a bit there, in fairness to him, he had only really spoken to Red a few times in the trip.

“...Red?” He asked finally, his voice was getting clearer each time.

“Yup, Hi Blue, I’m glad your better, I really am.” He smiled and nodded at Blue. 

Blue looked down slightly, he was also crying, I thought it was also of happiness but as he looked back up at us I realised he was crying tears of sadness. 

“I’m so sorry guys, I hurt you so much, I killed most of the crew...” I winced, I had kind of hoped he would have forgotten that, I knew he would never forgive himself. “And you have shown me nothing but kindness since I woke up, I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve any of it” He tried to get up and leave but he was still to weak.

Orange and I both rushed to stop him from getting up, he sighed and resigned back onto the bed, a look of both physical and mental pain on his face.

“You do deserve it Blue, it wasn’t your fault.” Orange lay her hand on his shoulder “You’re still our friend and no one here holds it against you” Blue started to look a bit better but he was still very depressed. 

As I left him later on to find Purple, I couldn’t help but think. I wondered if he would ever be the same as he had that very first day. That thought stayed on my mind as I lay in bed that night. I doubted very much that he would ever really recover.

2 Weeks Later

Blue’s Diary, first entry

The mission had ended 1 week ago, we had arrived at Mira HQ at the end of the week, we had thought that our days in the Skeld were over but we found out two days after our arrival that that wasn’t the case. Another crew were four members short, their crew had been caught in a freak asteroid storm, the damage to their ship had not been huge but two people had been killed and two gravely injured. As the only other crew that had been currently at HQ, it was only fitting that we took their place when the crew got back. However, one of us had to stay behind, in the end, after long discussion as to who it was, Purple voted herself to stay behind. She said that she didn’t want there to be any more accidents and she felt much better just staying put. We all knew the real reason behind her words, she was still scared of me and she didn’t trust that I wasn’t an Imposter anymore. I couldn’t blame her really, I wouldn’t trust me either.

End of entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee you really thought it was finished?  
> This fanfic is finished but this is part of a series so yh, next fic in the series coming soon!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this story, I’ve spent quite a while writing this final chapter so I really hope it’s ok! Any mistakes please point out in the comments section, thx :)


End file.
